


You're Not Alone (You Have Us)

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Lillian Coulson [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coulson is grateful, Coulson is worried, Disney Movies, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lilly is sick, M/M, lots of them - Freeform, the Avengers find out he has a kid, they want to help him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: When his daughter gets sick with the flu Coulson leaves a debrief to go take care of her, the Avengers soon find out and they come to his rescue.





	1. Lilly is sick and the Avengers find out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Basically The Avengers meet Lilly for the first time! Let's say she's 4 I absolutely love writing kid Lilly, Coulson did not die from Loki just badly hurt so he's still the Avengers Handler for awhile. Enjoy!

"Great work today team." Coulson says as the team arrive back from a mission. "Thanks Agent." Tony says. "Go shower and change, we'll debrief in an hour." Coulson Says. The Avengers nod. An hour later the Avengers meet on the debrief floor Maria was there. "Alright so let's talk." Phil starts but his personal phone goes off. He frowns as he looks at whose calling and then picks it up. "Hello?" He says as he steps out of the room. The Avengers look at each other curiously, except for Clint and Natasha who just share a worried look. Phil walks back In. "Change of plans team. Hill will debrief you. I have to attend to something." Phil says. "Is everything alright Sir?" Bruce says. "Yea everything is fine I just gotta go." Phil says as he grabs his stuff and hurries out of the room.   
  


***Later with Nat and Clint***

  
  
Clint and Natasha walk up Phil's apartment building and Clint grabs his key. "Babe?" He calls as he opens the door and steps inside. Phil walks into the room carrying a pale and distressed Lillian. "Hi." He says. "Oh what's wrong with my best girl?" Natasha says as Lillian makes grabby hands towards her. "She's sick, a fever of 102. The babysitter called me from the hospital panicked." Phil says. "It was 104 but they got it down.: He says. "Oh Poor thing." Clint says. "I have been trying to get her to sleep but she won't go." Phil says. "Come on моя племянница let's get you to bed." Natasha says as she takes her to her room. "I want Clinty too." Lilly whines. "I'm coming Lulu." Clint Calls. "She will be fine Phil. I promise. "Clint says kissing his cheek. "She's never been this sick before." Phil says desperate. "Kids get it all the time, trust me she will be fine." Clint says as He goes to Lilly's room. Phil sighs.

  
***2 days later***

  
  
Lilly was still sick but her fever wasn't as bad as before. Phil was going to work from home while Maria took over Avenger duties. The avengers were worried for their friend and wondered why he wasn't coming in. Natasha and Clint with permission from Phil decided to tell the team. Which is why they were all sitting on the common room floor. "Why are we here?" Tony says bored. "Coulson wanted us to tell you why he has been gone." Clint says. "4 years ago Coulson was on a mission with a few agents, an apartment building collapsed and none of the survivors made it. Expect for a baby girl." Natasha says. "Phil took her in and adopted her she had no living relatives that could take her and Phil didn't want her in the system, so he took her in." Clint says. "So he has a kid?" Steve says. The two nod. "Lillian Faith Coulson." The Archer says. "Lilly has been sick so Coulson has been home taking care of her." Natasha says. "By himself?" Bruce says. "He's done it before, and Natasha and I go see him every day." Clint says. "We can't have that, come friends we must see Son of Coul and Lady Lillian." Thor says. Natasha and Clint smile. That went better then expected. 

  
***Phil's apartment***

  
  
There's an knock at the door and Phil groans as he tries to comfort Lilly. he opens it to see the Avengers there. "Uh hello." Phil says. "How is she?" Bruce says. "I have managed to get her fever down but I can't get her to eat." Phil says. "May I?" Bruce says. "Lilly my friend Dr. Banner is gonna look at you okay?"  Phil says. "Clinty." Lilly says. "Okay baby Clint can come with." Phil says as he hands her to Clint and he and Bruce go to the living room Bruce having brought his stuff with him. "Why are you here?" Phil says. "You can't do this alone Agent, we're here to help you." Tony says. "Thanks guys but I don't really." Phil says. "Coulson you're a mess haven't slept since she got sick, let's us help." Natasha says. "Okay." Phil breathes. "Great also you're moving into the Tower." Tony says. "But my apartment." Phil says. "Oh I'll buy you a new one when you're no longer our handler." Tony says. "Okay." Phil says. "Great, it's all ready for you I'll have a team come and get your stuff for you, Pep went and got stuff for mini agent." Tony says. Phil nods. Bruce comes back in with Clint holding a sleeping Lilly. "Her fever is back up." Bruce says. Phil sighs in frustration. "I gave her some children's Tylenol." Bruce says. "Thank you." Phil breathes out. He nods. "You don't have to do this alone anymore Phil, we'll help you." Steve says. And for the first time since his little girl got sick Phil relaxes. 


	2. Super Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team order Phil to get sleep cause he hasn't slept since Lilly got Sick which means Lilly is in their care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the 2nd part!! It has a lot of humor and fluff! Enjoy!

Phil walks into the common room rubbing his Head and goes straight for the coffee machine. "Agent what are you doing?" Tony says. "I'm getting coffee?" Phil states. "Where's the little one." Tony says. "With Pepper." Phil says. "Good, because we need to talk." Steve says. Phil sighs. "If this is about me not sleeping guys I'm-" Phil says. "You're not fine Coulson you went to make coffee and you ended up making a mess with the coffee beans." Natasha says crossing her arms. "That was only once." Phil says. "Then you proceeded to drink from the coffee cup and there was nothing in it." Natasha adds. "Coulson we understand Lilly is important to you, but you're health should also be important." Bruce says. "So we have decided that we will take care of mini agent while you get some sleep." Tony says. "Oh I don't think that's a good idea, she's clingy right now and only wants Me. I had to fight her to go to Pepper." Phil says. "Too bad you're getting sleep, Jarvis have Pepper bring Lillian down here with the necessary supplies when Agent gets back on his floor I need you to put it on lockdown." Tony says. "Yes sir"  Jarvis says. Phil sighs. "Fine I'll sleep." He says. "That's all we ask babe." Clint says rubbing his arm reassuringly. Phil steps away from the coffee machine and Clint helps him up to his floor.

"New mission guys take care of baby Coulson and let dad Coulson sleep." Tony says. "Okay that's a terrible mission name." Natasha says. "It works okay Natasha." Tony retorts as Pepper walks in with Lilly in her arms. "There's my little niece come here Мед."  Natasha says. Pepper hands Lilly over to the redhead and Natasha feels her forehead. "Oh you poor thing. Come on little one let's get you in a bed." Natasha says. "Not tired." Lilly says. "Then why don't we make a little blanket fort and I'll have Jarvis put on some Disney movies and have Pep make soup?" Tony says. "I want Mulan first." Lilly says. "Jarvis you heard the little lady queue up Mulan!" Tony says. "Right away Sir." Jarvis says.  The Avengers make Lilly a little nest of blankets on the floor since none of them would focus on the fort and Pepper makes the soup. Clint comes down halfway through the first song and Lilly makes grabby hands. "Hey there baby." Clint says picking her up and setting her on his lap. "Daddy?" Lilly says. "Daddy is sleeping baby." Clint says. "Sick?" Lilly says. "No not sick just tired." He says. Lilly nods and Pepper comes back with a tray of soup and ginger ale and some crackers. She places the tray of the nest and Clint helps her eat. After she's done Lilly begins to nod off. She yawns and Thor throws a blanket over her making sure she's all tucked up and good. She yawns again and buries herself in Clint's chest. Finally Lilly is asleep. "Jarvis? How's Coulson doing?" Tony says quietly.

"Agent Coulson is fast asleep Sir." Jarvis says also quietly. "I'm gonna go check on him can one of you?" Clint says. "I got her." Steve says. Clint and Steve make the transition and Clint heads up stairs. Lilly wakes up 20 minutes later coughing and She is given some more ginger and children's cough syrup. She requests Lion King and Jarvis queues it up as Natasha brings her some hot coco. "It's not your daddy's recipe but it will help you." Natasha says. Lilly takes it easily and she points out all the characters and goes into detail about them for Steve. Bruce checks her temperature as Clint comes back again holding a blanket and a stuffed bunny Lucky following close behind. "We're getting there her fever is finally going down, 100 now." Bruce says. "Lilly look what I got for you." Clint says. "Agent Hoppy and Blankie!" The girl says excitedly as Clint hands them to her. "Look who else I brought." Clint says as Lucky comes forward. "Lucky!" Lilly says squealing as the dog goes over to Steve and Lilly. "Stevie this is my puppy Lucky." Lilly says. "Hey there boy." Steve says petting the dog. "How's agent?" Tony says. "Still asleep." Clint says. "Good Son of Coul needs his rest." Thor says not looking away from the movie that was playing on the screen. "Lilly how's your tummy?" Pepper says. "Okay." Lilly says. "No feeling yucky?" The woman says. Lilly shakes her head.  "She stopped throwing up last night and hasn't thrown up since." Clint says. "We will see how she does the rest of the day." Bruce says. "Can I color?" Lilly says. "Sure thing squirt." Tony says. "I'll go get the stuff who wants her?" Steve says. "Auntie Nat does." Natasha says and she and Steve trade places Steve going up to his floor to get some art supplies.

"Aunt Natasha did you know that Dad doesn't like watching Lion King?" Lilly says. "Well why not Lady Lillian?" Thor says. "He says it makes him sad." Lilly says. "It's okay Lil all adults have movies they don't like watching." Natasha says. "Daddy watches it with me anyways." Lilly adds. "Cause he loves you." Natasha says tickling her making her giggle. Steve comes back with the necessary supplies. "I got some paper and your choice of coloring tool." Steve says. "Crayons?" Lilly says. "Of course." Steve says holding them up. Lilly takes them and colors looking up every once and awhile.  An hour later of watching the Lion King and coloring Lilly's fever went down one more degree Bruce still wanting to be careful. "Okay squirt what movie now?" Tony says. "Frozen!" Lilly says making Clint groan. "You heard her J play it." Tony says. Jarvis does. "You hungry Lil?" Pepper asks. "Yea." Lilly says. "Okay, I'll make you some soup." Pepper says. "Can I have grilled cheese too?" Lilly says. The woman looks to Bruce. "It wouldn't hurt to get some more solids in her maybe just make her one." Bruce says. Pepper nods. "Anyone else want one?" Pepper says. All the Avengers hands go up and Pepper sighs. "I'll come help you Pep need to stretch my legs." Natasha says. "Uncle Tony time!" Tony says as he and Natasha trade places sitting with Lilly who was still coloring and humming along with the movie. "Jarvis? How's Phil?" Clint says. "He's still asleep though I believe he might wake up soon." The AI says.

"Daddy needs his sleep, daddy up all night." Lilly says. "Did you make daddy stay up all night with you?" Tony says. Lilly shakes her head. "Daddy stayed in my room all night doing grown up work." The girl says not looking up from her coloring. "What are you coloring there Lilly?" Bruce says. "Pictures of us and pictures for daddy!" Lilly says holding them up. "Which one is me squirt?" Tony says. "That one!" Lilly says pointing to a stick figure with a blue blob on it's chest. "It looks just like me kid." Tony says making Lilly beam as she points out all the avengers but pausing when Let It Go starts to play on the screen. "And this one is for daddy!" Lilly says holding up a paper with a stick figure with a little tie on it holding hands with a small stick figure. "That's me." Lilly says pointing. "He's gonna love it Lil." Clint says pressing a kiss on her hairline. "Whose hungry?" Natasha says as she and Pepper bring in trays of grilled cheese and tomato soup, Natasha going back to get everyone water. "Drink all of it Мед you gotta stay hydrated." Natasha says. "What's that mean?" Lilly says. "Means you need to have lots of water In order to keep your body nice and healthy." Tony says. "Okay." Lilly says as she nibbles on her sandwich. "And of course we didn't forget about you Luck." Natasha says putting down a bowl of kibble making the dog lift his head standing up and munching on the food a few seconds later.

The Avengers sit in silence watching the movie and eating their soup and sandwiches. Lilly finishes coloring and she goes and gives each Avenger and Pepper their pictures then going back and snuggling into Tony stroking Lucky and clutching onto Agent Hoppy. After putting on Brave which makes Clint happy, Bruce checks Lilly one more time. Well Lilly your fever is officially gone. Bruce says. "Why do I still feel yucky?" Lilly says. "Just because your fever is gone doesn't mean your back to normal baby." Clint says. "Oh." Lilly says. She soon falls asleep halfway through Brave and at the start of the Little Mermaid Pepper and Tony switch places. "Sir Agent Coulson is awake shall I let him out of Lockdown?" Jarvis says an hour later just as Lilly starts to stir.

"Daddy?" Lilly says sleepily. "I suppose so, It has been 5 hours." Tony says. "Has it really?" Natasha says in disbelief. "Yep he's right." Bruce says checking his watch. "Huh." The spy says. Soon Coulson walks into the room Lilly wide awake when she sees him. "Daddy!" Lilly says crawling out of Pepper's arms and running to her father. Phil picks her up with ease. "There's my girl. How are you feeling princess?" Phil says. "Good." Lilly says. "Her fever's gone." Bruce states. "Finally." Phil says. "And she managed to keep down a grilled cheese." Natasha says. "That's good." Phil says. He sees Tangled was now on the screen. "What number is this?" He says. "Number 5" Jarvis says. "Daddy are you still tired?" Lilly says. "No baby I'm not. I feel fine." Phil says. "Good cause I don't want you tired whose gonna play with me if you're tired!" Lilly says. Phil chuckles and tickles his daughter In response.

"Hungry Sir?" Bruce says. "I could eat yeah." Phil says. "I'll make you something." Clint says getting up and whistling for Lucky to follow. "Daddy I made you pictures!" Lilly says. "You did?" Phil says his eyes lighting up. "Yea! Steve let me color!" Lilly says she squirms in his arms. "Okay okay I'm putting you down." Phil says. Lilly goes over to her nest and comes back with a bunch of papers. "See?" Lilly says excited. "These are beautiful Lil. I'll put them on the fridge." Phil says kissing her head. Lilly smiles and goes back to join Thor and Steve in movie watching dragging Her father with her. "Someone is obviously feeling better." Natasha states as Clint walks in with coffee and a sandwich and chips. "Here you go babe." Clint says. Phil takes them happily giving Clint a quick kiss before diving into his food. After the 7th movie Phil decides its time for Lilly to go to bed. "But daddy I'm not tired!" Lilly says. "No but its already past your bedtime." Phil says. "No it's not." Lilly says as she yawns making her father chuckle. "Come on Lil let's get you into fresh pajamas and into bed, but first what do we say to the Avengers?" Phil says. "Thanks for taking care of me! I love you!" Lilly says happily as Phil grabs Agent Hoppy and Blankie. "We love you too Lil sweet dreams." the Avengers say. "Thank you for watching her." Phil says. "Well you needed rest Son of Coul". Thor says. Phil nods and Lilly yawns as Phil begins to carry her to their floor. He had such good friends who had become his family. He was truly grateful to be their handler. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWWW See I told you Lots of Fluff!! Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are love  
> Till next time!  
> ~Rascal <3
> 
> Translation:   
> Мед: Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was Part 1 of 2! Hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> Translation:  
> моя племянница: My Niece


End file.
